


The Miracle of Birth

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: Soulmates with Pets [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Love can be found in the strangest places even on bridges or while giving birth





	The Miracle of Birth

"WHATYA MEAN NAKITA'S GOING TO HAVE BABIES?! I THOUGHT SHE WAS JUST FAT" Sara yelled at her Russian girlfriend in an advance state of shock.

"I mean that when my cat was in heat she got jiggy with a male cat and he knocked her up" Mila said calmly trying to calm her frantic Italian girlfriend. This didn't do much good and Mila was forced to use cuddle tactics to subdue Sara.

In another room Nakita was busy reappropriating an old cardboard box into a place to have her litter. She mewled for her mate Azurina to come help her build. Her mate landed with a bundle of tissues in her beak. The blue parakeet did her best to help the bengal make her cardboard box as comfortable as possible. 

From on top of a cabinet Azurina's hatchmate Verdino watched with a little bit of jealousy clear in the ruffled appearance of his green feathers. He wanted somebody to nest with too! He knew his owner Michele had similar thoughts.

Michele had been out of the house more often since Mila moved in with his sister and himself. He didn't voice his discomfort, he'd been working on being less overbearing on his sister's love life. He was currently hanging out on a small bridge in the forest thinking hard.

"That's the longest face I've ever seen" a voice commented behind him. Michele whipped around to see a cheery-looking young man with a beard. He frowned deeper and wiped his eyes of any tears. "What do you want?!" Michele said snappily. 

"Nothing, just was taking a stroll in the woods and saw your lonely expression and thought you could use some company" the man said smiling. "I'm Emil Nekola, I just moved to this town a month or so ago" he continued extended a hand to Michele in greeting.

"Michele Crispino" Michele said begrudgingly shaking Emil's hand and unintentionally smiling back at him. He let go of the other man's hand after a few shakes. "So what are you doing out here?" Emil asked with a tilt of his head.

"My sister got herself a girlfriend... they do everything together and I'm starting to feel left out" Michele said not sure why he was telling a complete stranger. Emil gave a sympathetic smile and pat Michele on the shoulder.

"I know that feeling. Everyone else around you seems to be finding happiness while you're all alone" Emil said with sincerity. This made Michele feel a little better and the two of them decided to exchange phone numbers so they could text and maybe meet up again.

A few weeks later it was time for Nakita to give birth. However both her owner and her owner's girlfriend were out of the house leaving only a panicking Michele and two parakeets to add her through labor. Michele had no clue what to do and instead of doing the sensible thing texting Mila or his sister, he called Emil.

Azurina was flying around the house in a panic not sure how to help her mate get through the birthing process. She exhausted herself and passed out on the kitchen counter.

Emil ran as Michele spoke frantically on the phone thankful that he lived decently close by and was at the Italian's house in a matter of minutes. "Don't worry I've done this before" he said to a sitting Michele.

"You've helped a cat give birth before?!" Michele said incredulously. "No, but I've helped a husky give birth so it can't be that much different" Emil replied looking through the linen closet for a couple of drying towels and then for a bottle of iodine from the bathroom he returned to the living room with these items.

Nakita was in to much pain to care what was going on around her. She ended up delivering six kittens. Each one's umbilical cord was disinfected before being returned to her for cleaning off.

Michele felt equal parts blessed and traumatized by the entire experience. After it was over he felt the need to sit on the couch and pull himself together. Emil soon joined him and both boys passed out.

Sara and Mila returned home to find a purring Nakita and kittens; and Michele cuddling a mystery man. They were quiet as they walked by with smiles. 

Emil was a frequent visitor after that point. He had a favorite kitten who he secretly nicknamed Milos. After three weeks it was almost a contest who'd greet him first when he visited Michele or Milos. 

Milos hoped the Emil would give him his forever home. He loved the bearded man almost more than his mommy and five sisters! He loved him more then then the elusive blue and green birds! Whenever Emil came over Milos tried to hog his attention.

Verdino had not been fond of the new intruders at first, he wasn't some toy to be hunted by them. Over the weeks he grew to tolerate the one male kitten enough to allow himself to be groomed. He also grew to tolerate the new human who was in the house quite often. 

When the time came for the kittens to be adopted and go to forever homes Milos made himself scarce from all the little girls who came and cooed over his sisters. He could overhear a conversion from the humans.

“You don't have to, it was just a suggestion Mickey!” Sara said defensively with her hands up. “IT DOESN’T SOUND LIKE A SUGGESTION SARA! IT SOUNDS LIKE YOU'RE TRYING GET RID OF ME” Michele yelled at her. 

“I would never try to get rid of you Mickey! You’re my brother i love you” Sara argued back. “NO NO I GET IT I RUIN YOUR TIME WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND! JUST LIKE I RUINED ALL YOUR PREVIOUS ROMANCE ENDEAVOURS” Michele yelled and turned on his heel. He scooped Verdino off a chair and stormed out.

Milos followed after them struggling with his stumpy kitten legs to keep up. He mewled distressed and Verdino pecked Michele’s ear for his attention. Michele then scooped up the kitten as well and continued walking. He felt drawn to the bridge in the forest and no surprise found Emil there.

“You’re upset again, what happened?” Emil said doing his best to ignore the kitten in Michele’s hands. “I’m having a fight with my sister, she thinks i should move out since there isn't enough room in the house” Michele said handing the squirming kitten over to Emil.

“So what are you gonna do?” Emil said petting Milos and looking intently at Michele. The italian shrugged and looked disheartened. Emil wrapped an arm around Michele hugging him. Michele appreciated that Emil didn't press him further on what he was going to do.

“You could always live with me until you figure out what to do” Emil said and felt Michele tense and turn to look at him. “I mean if you want to that is” Emil added quickly. “And there’s lots of high nooks and crannies for Verdino and Milos to hide out in” he went on frantically. Michele looked at him with a serious expression and kissed him out of the blue. Michele’s answer of “Yes” was met with approving kitten meows and parakeet squawks.  



End file.
